1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for attaching working elements, in particular a fixed carding element to a rotating, fibre-opening roller of a preparatory machine in a spinning mill.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
It is known, in spinning mill preparatory machines, particularly in carding machines, to attach working elements, such as separation knives, fixed carding elements, and the like, directly on the machine frame and that they are then set to the correct radial and/or pivot distance, relative to the rotating roller, by means of setting means such as eccentrically held discs, slots, spacers, or the like.
These settings require a considerable amount of effort and have to be carried out regularly in several partial steps, as the adjustment of the setting means and a subsequent fixation, via a screw, again causes a slight displacement of the setting, i.e. the distance, to be made. For such settings it is necessary to precisely adhere to the required tolerance ranges, which are constantly becoming increasingly narrower, by means of sheet calibers, screw pitch gages and the like.
Therefore, it an the object of this invention to achieve similarly precise distances, within a narrow tolerance range, in a more simple manner than in the previously-described methods.